1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable guitar, and more particularly, to a foldable guitar having two boards which are foldable relative to the body of the guitar and provide best support to the users.
2. Descriptions of Prior Art
The conventional practice guitars, silent guitars or electric guitars are generally not able to generate sufficient sound, so that the body gives up the sound box which occupies significant space. In order to be conveniently carried and to be supported on the user's body when being played, the conventional guitars are provided a support frame to replace the sound box.
The support frame is connected to two sides of the body of the guitar and can be removed from the body when not in use. Nevertheless, the two parts of the support frame need extra boxes to be stored and carried, this cause another inconvenient issue.
Some developers develop a foldable guitar wherein there are two curved support members on two sides of the body of the guitar, and each of the two support members has one end thereof pivotably connected to the body. The two support members are able to be pivoted to the front side of the guitar and perpendicular to the face of the body to reduce about half occupied volume so as to conveniently carry. When in use, the two support members are pivoted and expanded to two sides of the body to be supported to the body of the user. The two support members are pivotably attached to the body of the guitar so as to eliminate the problems mentioned above. When the two support members are pivoted to the front side of the guitar can only reduce half of the occupied space, the folded guitar still needs a large space to store and carry.
In addition, the assembled two parts of the support frame and the pivotable support members occupy a large space when they are expanded to be the usable status. This needs to be improved further.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable guitar that eliminates the problems mentioned above.